


segredos como petálas de lótus

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 16x16, First Love, First Time, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, era pra ser inocente, flex mas eles não sabem o que estão fazendo, junmyeon bottom, primeira vez, sulay - Freeform, yixing bottom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Próximo ao seu aniversário de 17 anos, Junmyeon descobre que será obrigatoriamente mandado ao internato de preparatório militar, e para sua devastação, que seu vizinho e amor da sua vida, Zhang Yixing, irá voltar para a China no mesmo dia.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	segredos como petálas de lótus

**Author's Note:**

> literalmente só smut
> 
> reciclando essa pwp que eu fiz para uma fic xiukai, que por algum motivo combinou muito com sulay?
> 
> eu queria colocar todo aquele sentimento de perder a virgindade ui ui ui mas acho q n foi dessa vez, vamos q vamos
> 
> enfim, certfique-se de ter idade para ler esta merda!!! é isto

Zhang Yixing rodeava os cantos do quarto em passos tênues e prontamente ansiosos. Era bom saber que seus pais dormiam pesado e o quarto deles ficava longe do seu, mas ainda mantinha o capricho da cautela. Estava decidido, iria atrás de Junmyeon. Inexistia uma célula em seu corpo que o manteria naquela casa. Havia coisas demais acontecendo, coisas acima das ordens de seus pais, coisas que castigos não poderiam apagar. Havia a paixão alastrante que o fazia pensar pouco e tomar mais atitude.

Por que deitado naquela cama e refletindo sobre a vida, Zhang Yixing chegou à conclusão novamente de que estava amando. Estava amando leve e serelepe como nos livros de romance que papai tinha na estante do escritório. Aquela noite, algo grande iria acontecer, ele faria uma loucura por amor. Xing remexia as gavetas em busca de suas roupas e não pode evitar consequentemente enfiar algumas na mala embaixo da cama. Ou iria fugir com Junmyeon, ou faria Junmyeon ir para a China com ele. E estava disposto a lutar com qualquer contra vontade que por ventura viesse a aparecer - seus pais, os pais de Kim, os olhares feios - não, nada disso importava ao sentir o colar de Junmyeon tocar a pele de seu pescoço.

Não muito longe do quarto, Kim Junmyeon corria pelas estradas escuras e vazias do interior, em direção aos braços do amor. Também não estava pensando racionalmente, apenas indo por impulso para a força magnética que sempre o guiava a Yixing. Em sua casa, seus pais o forçaram a arrumar os pertences e as malas para o internato, e fizeram um jantar de despedida. Yixing foi carinhosamente convidade pela família Kim, mas não compareceu. Junmyeon simplesmente abandonou a mesa na metade da comemoração com a desculpa de estar passando mal, subiu para o quarto e se livrou das roupas formais, colocando roupas mais leves e correndo para a casa de Yixing, pulando da janela de seu quarto para a árvore e caindo no chão. Se seu possível namorado não tinha comparecido ao seu último jantar e mais importante noite, algo tinha acontecido com Yixing. Junmyeon sabia que o outro nunca quebraria uma promessa.

Na varanda da família Zhang, Junmyeon andava com passos leves na madeira, sorrateiro na madrugada. Por sorte era no térreo, não queria cair de árvores pela segunda vez naquela noite. Alcançou a janela de Yixing, vendo o mais novo de costas para o vidro, o luar banhando a pele branca com gotículas de água, e ficou tenso com a visão, com a atmosfera meio atordoada que o rodeava sempre que olhava para ele, parecia que mais nada fazia sentido no mundo senão Zhang Yixing e sua existência. Bateu duas vezes com o dedo na janela do mais novo, e não precisou de muito para chamar a atenção dele.

Yixing caminhou em direção sua direção com passos ansiosos que denunciavam a vontade que tinha de encontrar o outro, escorregando o vidro para o lado com um sorriso, e Junmyeon deu um pulo sentando no batente e movendo o corpo para dentro do quarto. Parou de frente para Yixing, observando a forma tentadora que a toalha caía em volta de seus quadris, um verdadeiro _tomara_ que caia. A mente de Junmyeon preenchia os pedaços do corpo nu de Yixing que ele ainda não tinha visto, e subitamente engoliu em seco.

— Junmyeon, eu briguei com eles porque não queria ir, eu tentei me esconder, mas, provavelmente terei que ir... — Atirou-se aos braços do outro, colocando a cabeça em seu pescoço num abraço inocente e caloroso, Xing tentando ignorar o choro. — Ele me colocou de castigo. Eu espero que você possa me perdoar por não ter ido ao jantar.

Junmyeon entrelaçou os dedos na nuca de  Yixing , puxando a cabeça do  mais novo para trás. Xing foi respondido com um beijo,  Junmyeon colidindo com os lábios e segurando  Yixing pela cintura, puxando o filho do prefeito contra seu corpo como se pudessem virar apenas um.

— Eu nunca te culparia por isso, Xing. Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, o motivo de fugir para vir te ver. — Encostaram a testa, se deleitando com a companhia um do outro, as vozes ruídas no escuro para não acordar os pais de Yixing, embora altas o suficiente para atingir o mais profundo de seus corações. — Eu vou embora pela manhã, e você também. — Disse com pesar. — Mas não vou a lugar algum sem passar esta noite com você.

A sentença bastava para aflorar as emoções dos dois. Yixing nada respondeu, se as coisas deveriam ser trágicas daquela forma, que aproveitassem a última noite juntos então. Xing retornou seu caminho aos lábios de mel que tanto amava, em um beijo lento demais para a aceleração em seu coração e quase torturante para o coreano.

Yixing beijava o pescoço de Junmyeon timidamente, os braços envoltos na nuca do mais velho, suavemente escorregaram ao pé de seu ouvido. — Junmyeon, tire suas roupas.

Ele deu espaço ao  mais velho e assim ele o fez. Iriam para outro patamar das relações humanas,  Yixing pensava enquanto via  Junmyeon calmamente se despir, seu corpo como um canteiro proibido de flores prestes a desabrochar, e tudo que queria era conhecer as camadas de  Junmyeon para além do que os olhos podiam ver.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na cama, a toalha de aperto frouxo estava saindo da cintura de Yixing, sendo tirada por ele mesmo. Tinha inexperiência nesse quesito, mas ele possuía desejo e isso logo lhe dava todo o poder para o que viesse a exercer.

Depois de alternar o olhar algumas vezes entre o íntimo de  Junmyeon e seus olhos, mesmo estando um pouco tímido e relutante,  Yixing aproximou seu corpo ao do  mais velho , estreitando o espaço entre eles na ponta da cama e deixando com que sentissem as peles uma na outra.

— Yixing, o que vai acontecer? — Junmyeon perguntou ao sentir a mão de Yixing passar por seu ombro, e ele sabia que ela queria descer, em um movimento perigoso para seu torso, e sentiu _vontade_ de ser tocado por ela.

— Eu não sei, Jun. Eu sei que o seu corpo fica muito bem colado ao meu, e isso é tão bom... — Yixing dizia explorando o corpo do outro com seus olhos e suas mãos, o rosto a menos de cinco centímetros dele, podendo sentir o hálito quente em seus lábios. — Eu não quero parar.

Em um pedido mudo que foi aceito por ambas as partes, chegaram à conclusão de que estavam prontos para isso. Os corações estavam frenéticos e os hormônios ansiosos para se mesclar, para se tornarem um. Havia uma quantidade de questões, precisavam tomar cuidado com os barulhos por causa da família Zhang adormecida e a escuridão, embora a luz da lua que entrava pela enorme janela de Yixing era suficiente para que pudessem ter plena visão um do outro e de suas expressões.

Yixing realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo quando começou a beijar Junmyeon, dessa vez um pouco mais em choque, sentia o calor na parte de baixo de seu ventre. Rapidamente entendeu o que poderia estar acontecendo, Junmyeon o seguindo em seu encalço. Os dois estavam meio nervosos e curiosos pelo desconhecido, o desejo insaciável pelo novo os moveria em direção à experiência inesquecível.

Yixing estava cada segundo mais perto, deitando  Junmyeon na cama e ficando por cima dele, o mais próximo que conseguiu sem incomodar o  mais velho , deixando que seus corpos ficassem completamente pressionados, do joelho ao quadril, do peito à testa, tentando não fazer peso sobre o corpo do outro. Xing sentiu as mãos de  Junmyeon envolvendo sua nuca.

Junmyeon se entregaria inteiro  à ele naquela cama, as sensações desconhecidas fazendo algo quente se agitar e enroscar dentro dele. Arrastou a boca pela mandíbula de  Yixing , beliscando com força ao dar uma leve mordidinha em seu queixo. Os dedos enroscando nos cabelos da nuca de  Yixing e puxando sua cabeça para inclinar para trás,  Junmyeon deixou uma trilha beijos na lateral de seu pescoço, chupando a zona sensível até a curva do ombro do  mais novo , retornando sedento para os lábios de  Yixing . Eles se beijam por um longo tempo assim.

— Posso tocar em você? — Yixing pergunta entre os lábios, e Junmyeon separa o beijo com um estalo apenas para sussurrar um tímido "sim" entre o silêncio do quarto. 

Enquanto ainda se beijavam, a mão de Xing rapidamente cobriu a ereção do outro, o fazendo soltar um gemido nas bocas entre o beijo, e ele saboreou devidamente o barulho indefeso que Junmyeon fez enquanto empurrou o próprio quadril para cima.

E então as palmas de Yixing estavam quentes contra seu pênis, e Junmyeon quase bate a cabeça na parede pois foi a melhor coisa que ele já sentiu, sendo acariciando gentilmente na cabeça de seu pênis, Yixing curvando seus dedos das melhores maneiras.

— Xing... — Junmyeon praticamente miou, a espinha se curvando ao foder o punho apertado de Yixing. Isso encorajou o filho do prefeito, que começou a trabalhar sua mão seriamente, se deleitando com os barulhinhos extremamente baixos que Junmyeon soltava no escuro, como se o que estivessem fazendo fosse segredado apenas entre eles, nem mesmo as divindades podiam se intrometer.

Yixing se curvou sobre o peito arfante de  Junmyeon . — Posso tocar aqui? — Perguntou e o  mais velho assentiu.  Yixing colocou sua boca sobre um mamilo, passando a língua contra o botão enrubescido do outro.

Voltando para o rosto de  Junmyeon e sem cessar o movimento da mão,  Yixing passa a língua sobre o lábio do  mais velho , olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com o olhar semicerrado. —  Yixing ... —  Junmyeon sussurra o nome e respira fundo, deixando o outro completamente excitado, uma sensação eufórica que o deixa dominado pelo prazer. Seus olhos não estavam mais curiosos, eles estavam queimando.  Junmyeon podia sentir seu coração começar a bater mais rápido, as mãos agarrando com força o cobertor enquanto mordiscava os próprios lábios aveludados.

Os membros se chocaram e o casal soltou diversos murmúrios entre os beijos, com Yixing pressionando o quadril, fazendo fricção, a outra mão segurando o rosto de Junmyeon pelas bochechas, as ereções esfregando uma contra a outra enlouquecidamente, e Yixing suspira quando os quadris de Junmyeon se contraem com os dele quando gozou de forma inesperada e inocente.

E então tudo se soltou, seu corpo estremecendo com o clímax, nenhum dos dois conseguiu prevenir o som que saiu da boca de Junmyeon, alto suficiente para levantar alguém na casa, e ele sorria enquanto seu esperma escorria pela palma de Yixing.

— Para onde eu deveria correr? — Junmyeon disse após recuperar o fôlego, se referindo ao barulho que tinha feito e podia acordar os pais de Yixing, seu olhar tímido foi para o lado.

Yixing sorriu, beijando a ponta do nariz do  mais velho . — Para debaixo da cama. Mas não pense sobre isso agora, está bem? A porta está trancada de qualquer forma...

Yixing se ajeitou novamente entre as pernas de Junmyeon, o sorriso que escapava de seus lábios era bobo e meio torto, cortando a escuridão com um brilho esplendor, quando gentilmente afastou mais as coxas do outro e se posicionou entre suas pernas. — Jun, eu posso te tocar aqui?

Junmyeon olhou o outro profundamente em suas órbitas, como se ele perguntasse um absurdo. É claro que podia, podia tocá-lo em qualquer lugar que seus pensamentos desejassem. Seu corpo era tomado por aquela sensação do inesperado, de não saber o que vai ser, um misto de medo e paixão, embora soubesse que estaria bem cuidado nas mãos de Yixing.

Nada melhor do que sentir o coração descompassado, aprender, pela primeira vez, a bater de acordo com outro coração.

Yixing usou seus dedos para colocar a cabeça lentamente encaixada na entrada do outro, e começou a deslizar lentamente para dentro. Ele podia sentir as coxas de Junmyeon tremendo com a intrusão, cada nervo de seu corpo em posição sensível, e ele prendeu a respiração até que Yixing se acomodou completamente nele. Procurou de imediato pelas mãos de Junmyeon, entrelaçando os dedos e apertando-os como se achasse que fosse escapar dele.

Junmyeon virou a cabeça para o lado quando Yixing beijou sua clavícula ofegante com a tensão do corpo do outro apertando seu membro, enterrado profundamente no corpo se contorcendo abaixo dele.

— Xing, dói um pouco... — Junmyeon estava com a cabeça encolhida no travesseiro e sua garganta contraiu-se num suspiro. A dor aguda do comprimento de Yixing o esticando só não era maior que o prazer que Junmyeon estava experimentando, a sensação de estar inegavelmente cheio, tremendo ligeiramente.

— Jun... Melhor pararmos. — Fez menção de afastar-se, mas Junmyeon o segurou pelos ombros. Já tinham começado, e Junmyeon não queria perder aquela sensação estimulante, o friozinho na barriga por estrear uma nova situação em sua vida.

— Apenas... seja gentil. — A voz, apesar de baixa, deixava no ar que tudo estava decidido, e ele entrelaçou as pernas no  mais novo , puxando  Yixing mais para dentro dele. Ele obedeceu, entrando novamente em uma estocada involuntária que acertou  Junmyeon em cheio.

O coreano amou a primeira penetração, a sensação do pau de  Yixing sendo empurrado em sua entrada, a forma como o resto do comprimento do mais velho forçava caminho adentro de seu corpo, conquistado quando o  mais novo permaneceu parado por um momento, simplesmente ficando lá, conectados.

Junmyeon ainda estava tão apertado, mas sua necessidade era tão urgente e Yixing percebia isso, então ele se afastou um pouco, segurando sôfregos por como o buraco de Junmyeon estava tentando segurá-lo, e finalmente entendeu o que poderia fazer.

Yixing passou a realizar movimentos leves, entrando e saindo gentilmente, mas sua expressão denunciava que era quase impossível manter-se assim. Não quando a entrada o engolia praticamente todo. Seguiu com os movimentos, concentrando tudo o que podia em seu quadril, dessa forma podia beijar o pescoço de Junmyeon e chupar seus mamilos sem deixar de empurrar desleixadamente para dentro e para fora dele.

Os lábios inchados de  Junmyeon estavam bem próximos à orelha do  mais novo , enquanto  Yixing continuava a meter nele com velocidade crescente. —  Yixing ... — Sussurrava quase inaudível para ele. Queria deixar que as quatro paredes daquele quarto fossem as guardiãs de seus segredos.

Yixing segurou os quadris de Junmyeon em um forte aperto, inclinando-os cada vez mais para cima, forçando o outro a absorver o máximo de seu pênis que ele pudesse. — Xing... — Tentava dizer baixinho, gemendo no ouvido dele seus segredados sons obscenos, deixando a boca aberta respondendo a cada deslizamento profundo dentro dele.

Yixing ofegou mais algumas vezes durante as estocadas, as pernas de  Junmyeon o rodeavam e o puxavam mais para si. O mais novo sugou a pele do pescoço de  Junmyeon , que provavelmente ficaria marcado pelo descontrole do impulso, enquanto seus quadris transitavam da velocidade alta para as estocadas mais suaves, guiando seu próprio orgasmo, derramando-se profundamente dentro do  mais velho , e era tão gostoso e mágico.

Ele correu seus lábios de volta para o rosto de Junmyeon, encontrando o coreano observando-o com olhos semicerrados, mãos movendo-se para o pescoço de Yixing para puxá-lo para um beijo profundo, seus quadris ainda unidos, bem molhadinhos e com uma sensação deliciosa.

Yixing separou o beijo, e não pode deixar de notar a protuberância em seu abdômen,  Junmyeon estava excitado novamente e ele usou isso como deixa para satisfazer o desejo que tanto rodeava seus pensamentos. —  Junmyeon , eu também quero. — Levou o dedo indicador ao queixo de  Junmyeon , o puxando para cima para que o encarasse. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. — Eu quero você dentro de mim. — Disse com a voz arrastada. Os ouvidos de  Junmyeon deleitando-se com o pedido, logo sentando na cama, tendo  Yixing montando em cima dele, fazendo-o arfar, envolvendo as pernas finas em volta da cintura do  mais velho na posição de lótus do  kama sutra.

Junmyeon segurou o quadril do outro, mordendo os lábios. Arrepios tomaram a pele de Yixing quando Junmyeon passou os dedos pela sua coluna, e ele se ouviu suspirar quando as pontas dos dedos mergulharam abaixo de sua cintura, as mãos fortes dele passeavam por suas costas, em um toque macio, mas que o fazia se arrepiar por inteiro.

A língua de Yixing pressionou contra os lábios do outro e de repente, suas bocas estavam em uma enxurrada de línguas deslizantes, beliscadas e chupadas brincalhonas, e beijos ásperos que os deixavam sem fôlego, com Junmyeon segurando sua bunda, rapidamente se alinhando com a entrada de Yixing.

Junmyeon empurrou para dentro de Yixing, lentamente, suavemente, chegando ao fundo. Yixing gemeu, não tão baixo quanto devia. As mãos de Junmyeon imediatamente foram para a parte inferior das costas de Yixing, empurrando seus dedos nos músculos da região numa carícia forte e esperando que fosse reconfortante.

Por um breve momento,  Junmyeon teve medo de ter machucado  Yixing , sendo muito áspero quando entrou nele, mas  Yixing soltou um suspiro frustrado e terminou de descer com  Junmyeon inteiro dentro dele.  Junmyeon começou a se mover dentro dele. Foi um estiramento no início, o pau do  mais velho o abrindo e puxando gemidinhos em sua garganta que ele depositava diretamente no ouvido de  Junmyeon , fodendo-se no pau de  Junmyeon . Foi fantástico pra caralho, a bunda de  Yixing maravilhosamente apertada ao redor do pau de  Junmyeon , e o  mais velho percebeu que não duraria muito.  Junmyeon movimentou-se todo para fora, movendo para dentro em seguida.  Yixing sentiu cada um de seus músculos se contraindo em cima de  Junmyeon e em segundos a sensação cortante havia se transformado em uma sensação gostosa.

Junmyeon espalmou a bunda do outro, apertando a carne com sons totalmente eróticos, levantou  Yixing pelo quadril e o deixou descer, permitindo que ele se afundasse lentamente de volta em seu pênis, penetrando-o repetidamente, ofegando no pescoço do  mais novo .

Yi xing choramingou, amando o encontro de seu corpo com o do outro, o creme de sua pele e o bronze de Junmyeon se misturando e se entrelaçando. — Mais... — Disse ao forçar o quadril para trás, empinando para sentir o toque. — Mais  Junmyeon , por favor. — Ele foi respondido com uma chupada suave no ponto sensível abaixo de sua orelha, com  Junmyeon aumentando seus movimentos, entrando e saindo mais rapidamente.

— Fundo? — Perguntou, passando a fazer os mesmos movimentos de antes com uma velocidade maior, e era uma das sensações mais maravilhosas que Yixing já havia sentido.

— Sim... — Gemeu ao sentir a barriga de Junmyeon fazer uma fricção dolorosa com seu membro novamente ereto que pingava de tesão. Como era maravilhoso apenas ter Junmyeon dentro dele, podendo sentir seu membro conectado à entrada de Yixing como se fossem um só.

Xing encolheu-se em cima dele como um felino carente, respirando descontroladamente. Queria tocá-lo e beijar seu rosto, mas estava em completo êxtase, sem forças para isso. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era gemer manhoso. Sentiu-se preso pelas sensações, engasgando com a inspiração e gemendo no fundo da garganta, quando gritou o nome de Junmyeon arrastado e falho ecoando pelo quarto.

Àquele ponto, podia ver pela fresta inferior da porta algumas luzes acessas pela casa, mas ele não se importava, só queria dar para Junmyeon até que não pudesse mais.

Junmyeon parecia encantado com o modo que o outro havia gritado seu nome, aproveitando para buscar contato com os lábios de Yixing mais uma vez, enredando um beijo longo, antes de se mover. E, merda. Tinha sido tão bom. As mãos de Junmyeon se agarraram no quadril do outro, retornando com os movimentos, dessa vez mais bruscos.

Junmyeon apertou as mãos nos quadris do mais novo forçando o máximo de seu pênis em  Yixing , assim como  Yixing se forçou para baixo no colo de  Junmyeon , o  mais velho respirando fundo contra o rosto do outro, enquanto tentava aumentar a força de suas estocadas, fundo, como pedido por seu amor.

A sinfonia obscena de sexo ecoava pungente pelo ar, enchendo a atmosfera do quarto com os sons atrevidos, sons de pele deliciosamente batendo em pele e gemidos gloriosos. Yixing soluçou, se contorcendo com a tortura ardente das estocadas de Junmyeon, os gemidos se tornando implorações, puxando o outro para um beijo desleixado, as testas descansando uma na outra enquanto liberava nos lábios do outro os mais sensuais ruídos.

Junmyeon estava perto, o calor se espalhando na parte inferior de seu abdômen. Inclinando levemente a cabeça, ele começou a chupar o pescoço de  Yixing , a murmura de Xing ressoando nos ouvidos de  Junmyeon por minutos. Sem a intenção de machucar,  Junmyeon deixou seus lábios incontroláveis percorrerem a extensão da garganta de  Yixing , deixando marcas vermelhas de luxúria em seu caminho que acabaram doendo no  mais novo , e ele gostou.

Junmyeon começa a fodê-lo novamente com as estocadas profundas, e gemendo um nos lábios do outro, Junmyeon entrou uma última vez fundo e forte, Yixing faria de tudo para prolongar o orgasmo de Junmyeon, e ele soltou um longo gemido, pulsando dentro de Yixing enquanto gozava.

Todo o corpo de  Junmyeon ficou mole abaixo de  Yixing , ele não aguentava nem mesmo manter mãos no quadril do  mais novo , seu batimento cardíaco quase ensurdecedor em seus ouvidos. Cuidadosamente,  Yixing retira os braços que rodeavam  Junmyeon , e deixa que ele aproveite a sensação avassaladora, com os olhos fortemente fechados e a boca cerrada.

Yixing apenas permanece olhando e tocando em seu próprio íntimo bem devagarzinho, apenas com o polegar. A visão de Junmyeon mergulhado naquela parte mágica do amor acabou por despertar a ereção que tentava lutar contra enquanto era penetrado.

Junmyeon apenas abriu um olho quando  Yixing estava ficando um pouco mais necessitado e sem controlar os movimentos, e tirou o  mais novo de seu colo, colocando-o na cama. Ajoelhou no tapete ao lado da cama de  Yixing , levando as mãos do outro à sua cabeça.

— Jun, você não precisa... — Ele diz sonolento, e ele soou tão mentiroso. Ele quer tanto. Junmyeon sabe que ele é especial, que preenche Junmyeon até que seu coração esteja tão cheio que pode transbordar.

Junmyeon envolveu seus lábios grossos ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Yixing. Sem qualquer preâmbulo, começou a agir em um ritmo rápido, a língua girando em torno da cabeça, mergulhando na fenda que escorria, e ele facilmente se apaixonava pela sensação de chupar um pau. Ele era hábil com a boca, arrancando gemido após gemido de Yixing, encorajando-o a foder com sua boca.

Eles estavam exaustos, mas tudo bem, não precisavam parar. Junmyeon queria levar com ele a memória de cada canto escondido de corpo de Yixing, cada pedaço de sua pele cor de leite. Ele era quente, aconchegante e maravilhoso, como uma brisa de verão morna no final de uma tarde.

Yixing respirou pesadamente pela boca enquanto deixava Junmyeon usá-lo, trabalhando sua língua em tudo que alcançava enquanto seus dedos finos deslizavam por suas coxas, apertando levemente. Mordendo o lábio, Yixing começou a respirar pelo nariz ao sentir a famigerada sensação pela segunda vez naquela noite.

— Junmyeon! — Suplicou roucamente, puxando Junmyeon para longe de seu pênis pelos cabelos. Tinha sido fantástico para caralho, mas se o deixasse continuar por mais tempo, teria vindo todo em sua boca, conseguiu tirar antes, jorrando o líquido branco por metade de rosto de Junmyeon, manchando seu nariz e suas bochechas. Junmyeon se manteve de olhos fechados, sentindo os jatos quentes em seu rosto.

Yixing arregalou os olhos, e correu para pegar a garrafa de água que deixava no criado mudo, e a toalha que antes adornava sua cintura. —  Junmyeon , me desculpa, por favor. Por favor, me perdoa... — Dizia em sussurros ao passar o pano molhado pelo rosto do  mais velho , limpando toda aquela bagunça.

— Ei, ei, calma. — Como sempre, Junmyeon puxava o outro pelas rédeas a colocar os pés no chão. Junmyeon tocou em seus ombros com cuidado, deitando o corpo de Yixing na cama e ajeitando o travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça, e se acomodou em seus braços, finalmente sentindo-se cansado, recostou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Yixing, dizendo contra sua pele: — Eu preciso ir.

Um feixe de luz alaranjado marcava o horizonte, e Junmyeon sabia que seus pais tinham comprado passagebs rodoviárias para bem cedo, antes do sol. Ele ao menos poderia curtir um pouco do pós paixão ardente com seu amado. Yixing por sua vez, sentiu aquelas palavras como um chute em seu estômago, diferente da sensação gostosa que o preencheu durante toda a noite. Ele também precisava ir com os pais para o aeroporto. Em seus cálculos, mesmo com margens de erro, ainda contabilizavam quatro anos de Junmyeon ligado a serviços militares, quatro anos que não poderia buscar por Junmyeon. Mas ele não cessaria, aguardaria um dia após o outro.

— Eu posso buscar por você, Kim Junmyeon? Posso te procurar depois de tudo isso? — Perguntou, esfregando a mão para cima e para baixo nas costas de Junmyeon enquanto suas pernas se enroscavam em carícias preguiçosas.

— Sim, sempre. Eu vou tentar não ir muito longe. — Junmyeon levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos do outro, a boca sedutoramente atraente buscando pela sua, e abaixou-se em seu ouvido, sussurrando uma jura de amor que apenas eles poderiam saber. Beijaram-se com saudade antecipada e ansiedade à mil, percebendo imediatamente que no final de tudo, ainda teriam um ao outro, mesmo que o tempo movesse o espaço e os separasse.

Yixing não pôde fazer nada quando  Junmyeon se foi, vestiu as roupas e pulou a janela do quarto, dando uma última olhada em  Yixing antes de sumir pelo mato médio que rodeava a casa do prefeito. O garoto permaneceu na janela por mais de uma hora, assistindo  ao nascer do sol e sorrindo bobo, a mão involuntariamente segurava e acarinhava o colar de  Junmyeon ainda em seu pescoço, que ficou ali durante todo o ato sexual e ficaria até que pudesse devolvê-lo a  Junmyeon .

Há poucas milhas dali,  Junmyeon estava sentado em um dos bancos do ônibus do internato  militar, a barulheira dos alunos que já se conheciam e voltavam das férias nem menos alcançava seus pensamentos distraídos, agarrado em sua mala e rodando um cubo mágico em suas mãos sem realmente tentar resolvê-lo. Encarou a direção em que deixava a cidade para trás, sussurrando um "eu te amo", - e pedia aos ventos que levassem a declaração à janela de  Yixing , diretamente em seu coração. E lembrou da promessa que havia feito na cama antes de ir:

_"Meu coração vai procurar pelo seu, Zhang Yixing." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Mesmo que eu não queria, mesmo que não dê, ele vai sempre voltar para você."_

  


**Author's Note:**

> comenta ai pra eu saber que ficou bom, nem que seja só um "bom" ou me mandando ir pra puta que pariu
> 
> tirei todas as minhas fics do anônimo então sejam legais cmg sou sensível


End file.
